Leslie Knope
Leslie Knope is a fictional character in the NBC comedy-drama Parks and Recreation. She is portrayed by Amy Poehler. Early Life As a child, Leslie found a loving, diverse, active family in the many community programs offered by the wonderful city government of Pawnee.http://www.pawneeindiana.com/parks-and-recreation/staff.shtml She vowed early on to give back to this vibrant and fascinating town by living a life of public service. Leslie graduated in the top 5% of her class at Pawnee North High School. Where she was Co-Vice President of the student body and a member of Model United Nations, Key Club, Debate Club, Mock Trial, Young Republicans, Young Democrats, Young Independents (founding member), Drama Club, Historical Society, Orchestra, Color Guard, and junior varsity field hockey. She attended Indiana University and is a Hoosier athletics fan. Background Leslie is a "mid-level bureaucrat in the Parks and Recreation Department of fictional town Pawnee, Indiana"Press Tour Journal: Poehler series' premise, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, 15 January 2009. who hopes to advance her career and improve her town, while working towards her goal of becoming the first female President. She and Mark Brendanawicz, a coworker of hers and reputable womanizer, hooked up leaving Leslie with romantic feelings towards him, although it meant nothing to Mark. Knope is a fan of Hillary Clinton (whom Amy Poehler spoofed during her tenure on Saturday Night Live), prominently displaying her official portrait as Secretary of State on the wall next to her door. In addition, she displays the photograph of Madeline Albright, Condoleezza Rice, Janet Reno, and Nancy Pelosi. Leslie is a proud member of numerous action committees in and around City Hall, including, but not limited to: the Equal Opportunity Committee, the Fun in the Sun Committee, the Clean Restroom Task Force, the Increased Access to Restrooms Task Force, the Handicapped Restroom Task Force, the Committee for Repainting Handicapped Parking Spaces Task Force, and the Task Force to Reduce the Number of Public Restrooms. Storyline Season One Initially, she is shown to carry romantic feelings for her co-worker Mark due to her romantic altercation with him several years before. She is also desperate to impress her mother Marlene, who is a well-known politician in the Pawnee government. At a public forum she meets Ann Perkins, who informs her about a gaping hole near her house that her boyfriend, Andy Dwyer, fell into. Leslie takes on the project and quickly becomes friends with Ann. Second Season Knope seems to move on from her romantic interest in Mark and begins dating police officer Dave Sanderson (Louis C.K.). She also begins taking charge and gains a lot of confidence. Also more of her relationships with her coworkers is shown. Towards the end of the season Dave, who was enlisted in the US Army Reserve, was called into active duty in San Diego, where he will be doing custodial work. Dave asked Leslie to move with him to San Diego, and although she was considering it, she ultimately declined and they parted ways amicably. References Category:Characters Category:Department of Parks and Recreation Employees